youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiya Starblaze
Saiya Starblaze, better known by her more widely known codename as Starblaze, is an alien from the race known as Cyannians, whom was born from her home planet, Cyaneo. Known as a warrior and a rebel at heart, Saiya is the youngest born of a prestigious battle-borne family who has served the Cyannian Ascendanc'''y for countless generations. She eventually fled her home planet in seek of adventure and refuge from a pre-destined marriage that was being arranged with the prince of the Cyannian Ascendancy. Appearance Saiya is an attractive woman, standing at the height of around 5ft 9in with long and vibrant curly hair that appears as smooth and soft as silk, and skin as vibrant as the stars melded with water. With a complexion of a light teal, it reflects nicely on the contrasting orange hair that is combed in the front and left to hang aloft down her back all the way to her heels. With blue irises and sharp features, she has the build of a natural warrior and a beautiful girl all-in-one package. Her uniform is tailored towards her more rebel-hearted personality, taking upon to customize her wardrobe while also keeping some of the anonymitites of her race. With a pair of black arm warmers, she wears a contrasting one-piece sleeveless silk battle attire, along with a violet sash tied around her waistline with a blue blouse underneath her trappings. Wearing a pair of golden, triangle shaped ornaments, commonly seen among those of the truest and destined entities among her kind, Saiya treasures these among all personal belongings. Personality Saiya can be described much just by her love of adventure and battle. While she is not bloodthirsty, Saiya cannot help but be entertained when her body moves within the motions of intense training, sparring, and fist-throwing challenges thrusted her path when encompassed through the arts of war. While she could enjoy a day outdoors, playing at the arcade, watching movies, and clubbing, whenever a sport is involved, Saiya can not hold back her enthusiasm when being competitive with others. She can also be incredibly honest, to a blunt point most of the time. While appearing as cold or detached, this is the way Saiya can percieve most situations. This would sometimes lead her to either breaking concentration or giving up hope when in the midst of terrible peril or situations she believes are impossible of winning. However, when her resolve is strengthened, she will persevere to the point of no return and fight to the bitter end, refusing to become someone else's better in hopes of achieving victory. Saiya is always and remembered as a socially inclined person. Easy to get along with, make friends with, and hang out all the same, Saiya loves to get on people's better sides. While she can easily brush off cold detached people in particular, those who go out of their way to offend her are easily rebuked by her sharp tongue and wit, and those who threaten her, earn her more wrathful side. Synopsis Affiliations History Powers/Abilities '''Empath-based Energy: Basing on principles closer to that of her Tamaranian cousins, Saiya's energy is manipulated through the emotional state from a young age. Based on the overall emotion one is having, can detrimentally inhibit or augment one's capability within using this energy. If within a rage, Saiya's energy skyrockets to uncontrollable heights and is incredibly more potent. If within a peace of mind, Saiya can gesture with graceful and inconcievable movements. All of which have their advantages, and sometimes a blend of all forms of emotions makes up the most potent and coherent base of energy control. Energy Manipulation: Saiya's people have a higher understanding of the physics and inner workings of energy than most foreign species outside of earth. At a young age, Saiya was taught to weave her energies in a subtle waving motion to "grasp" projectile fire and elemental forces, to both nullify and ricochet it back to her enemies. *'Energy Discharge': Having over a dozen different different applications for the discharge of natural energy, Saiya's caliber in forcing her energy into destructive or protective methods. Able to reduce particular structures to ashes, and deal incredible pain or damage to "Invulnerable" Meta-humans and Aliens alike, this energy is not to be trifled with lightly. *'Healing': Using her energies, Saiya has the ability to instill rapid healing, pain reliever, and in some rare cases, instanteous regeneration. Though this also does drain her powers the most in doing so, as continuous healing upon her own person takes its toll over the course of an intense battle without any other source of energy to "feed" upon. *Flight: Based through her manipulation of her empath energies, she manipulates it through the atomic pores of her body and discharges it within the proper direction to accelerate her travel. At times, she can levitate perfectly still or "walk" across airspace in a dramatic way. Super Strength: Having been trained to the peak of her physical limits and pushed beyond it, Saiya has astounding physical prowess. Capable of standing against some of the strongest of entities for elongated periods of time, Saiya is able to deal immense damage and critical blows to her opponents, whether its meant to kill or incapacitate. Having been seen stopping an entire Star Cruiser, or lift up large transportation vehicles with ease, the true limits of her physical aptitude has yet to be tested to its fullest. Super Speed: Trained to imbue both her energy and physical traits in sync, Saiya's speed and reaction/time has been pushed to limits which can only be competed by well-trained Meta-humans and other advanced entities within the galaxy. Martial Art Prowess: Having been taught to move her body in a series of both grappel gestures and intense hard-style contact techniques, Saiya is an expert within the arts of manipulating her body's muscles and natural energy to create incredible feats of physical prowess and might. Equipment/Paraphenilia Weaknesses/Vices Behind the scenes/Trivia Quote(s)